


ABO分配

by papa123



Category: original male character - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papa123/pseuds/papa123
Summary: 停车





	1. 第一次标记

夜色四合，江绍之打开了房内景色幻化的系统。一个小时后，童青鹤身体升起高温，脸颊的潮红慢慢洇开，他呼吸紧促，像攥着救命稻草一样攥紧江绍之。  
  
江绍之立刻把怀里的omega轻缓的放倒在床里，握在后颈的掌心蔓开湿润的水液，他眼神渐暗，随后侧躺：“童童别怕。”  
  
童青鹤身上松松垮垮的睡衣被一点一点地解开，身躯白净削瘦，属于少年人还没完全被打开的青涩。露出的肩膀线条优美，江绍之喉咙一紧，胡乱扯散自己的衣物后压下去重重轻吻，力道均匀的吮吸，牙齿碾着细嫩的皮肉，慢慢吮出一片红梅。  
  
吮一下，童青鹤就嗯一声，手和脚化成了水草，软软的勾着江绍之的脖子。  
  
小omega的腰侧一收，臀部一起，要凹的地方凹，凸起的地方形状优美，江绍之舌尖抵在口腔上，红着眼，慢慢地舔了下去，舔出一串湿长的水痕。  
  
江绍之一手握在童青鹤的腰，一手往下，宽大的掌心收拢包裹，饱满圆翘的臀型好似蜜桃，握在掌心柔软舒适。  
  
动作不讲温柔的一抚一揉，软而饱满的臀肉泛着羞人的红，像真正熟透的蜜桃，轻轻拍打，荡漾出旖旎的肉浪。  
  
压制在内心的野兽顷刻间释放，江绍之多拍了几次，童青鹤夹紧胯下，臀肉紧绷，嘴里溢出嗯嗯的两声。  
  
“叔、叔叔不打……”他几乎字不成声，“标记我，标记我呜——”  
  
沉香化成了催情剂，童青鹤的腺体与后穴自动分泌出湿哒哒的亮液，汁水淋漓，带着一股腥苦甜涩的气味，一点一滴的淌出，打湿床头与身下的被单。  
  
江绍之喷出来的气火热，掌心一翻，童青鹤趴在枕头。他迫使童青鹤屈膝，抱着形状似桃的臀，粗糙的指腹沿中间臀缝沿下，隐约窥见一点流淌下浸在褶皱的湿润汁水。  
  
高挺的鼻梁缓慢凑近桃中那一点浅淡的褶皱，舌头刚碰，童青鹤立刻夹紧，穴口外的褶皱一缩，将他的舌尖收缩了一小截，挤出大量分泌的肠液。  
  
淡淡的气息夹着苦涩的茉莉香涌进鼻腔，江绍之掰开两片柔软的蜜桃臀肉，嘴唇沿着后穴舔吮，啜出响亮的水声。  
  
湿淋淋的穴口一张一合，吐出的液体沿着江绍之的下巴滴落，沾湿了他的鼻梁，一根手指慢慢钻进去，紧致软滑的穴口立刻咬紧，江绍之忍着，再探入一根指头。  
  
并拢的三指磨在肉壁中反复推进挤出，江绍之俯身而下，沾着湿液的嘴一点一点吮着泛滥溢水的腺体，舌尖模仿手上抽插的动作，一顶一收，压在童青鹤臀后的胯顶了又撞，硕大的龟头企图挤进已经被三根手指撑起的肉洞里。  
  
自动分泌的肠液已经把肉穴滋润的又滑又软，三指一抽，趁着穴口缓慢闭合，江绍之扶着龟头，挤进了穴口中间，层层叠叠的软肉咬着粗长的性器，童青鹤呜咽：“好涨……”  
  
他晃了晃被打得可怜泛红的屁股：“叔叔涨——嗯”  
  
童青鹤高高叫了一声，纤长的脖子后仰，像一只鹤。  
  
后穴被火热的性器一捅到了深处，湿软的血肉不断挤压，推不出，性器顶到更深的一点。  
  
辗在腺体的齿尖从轻啃咬重吮，紧接着他被江绍之抱起腰，两颗大囊袋随着性器推进的动作拍打在臀肉上，恨不得也挤进湿热软滑的肉穴里。  
  
“童童好紧，”江绍之粗沉的喘气，牙尖碾在腺体上，随着胯下撞击的动作重重一吮，腰胯迅速推进。童青鹤被顶得受不了，头乱晃着，软软的身躯往前一爬，顿时被江绍之拉回了身下。  
  
“跑去哪里？”说着，江绍之又是一撞，整根粗长的性器埋进肉穴最深处凸起的一小点磨转，童青鹤哭着呜咽，呻吟着，江绍之又说，“能跑去哪里。”  
  
肉穴被撑开一个夸张的口子，来回吞吐着性器，溢出大量的湿液。  
  
肉体拍击的声音清晰强烈的回荡在卧室内，江绍之腹部一紧，童青鹤嗯嗯呜呜的已经吐不出成串的字，一股滚烫的浓精忽然抵在他肠壁内喷射，童青鹤叫了一声，下一秒，碾在腺体的齿尖用力刺入，细腻湿滑的肌肤被咬破，大量的沉香信息素源源涌进，随着精液，持续了长达一段时间的喷射。


	2. 浴室

江绍之顶了一下口腔，松开童青鹤，站在花洒下清洗。

童青鹤依稀看到人影晃动，江绍之转回背过他的身躯，视野逐渐开阔清晰，童青鹤烫了眼，嘴里支支吾吾，闪着眼睫毛闭眼，准备推门出去。

江绍之拉回他的手，童青鹤都怕了，他不得不承认，alpha先天因素决定的优异。

“叔叔，我错了，你开门让我出去。”

江绍之笑，眼微眯着，嗓音低沉又危险。

“不是这句。”

童青鹤的眼睛顷刻间逼出了泪，终于还是自食其果:“爸、爸爸，放我出去。”

江绍之淡笑:“宝宝乖，爸爸疼你。”

童青鹤:“……”抹眼角的动作僵在半空，alpha从容不迫的姿态让他心火一烧，燃得什么也没剩下。

童青鹤这次要做个坏孩子。

他放在门把手调转方向，握住江绍之赤裸身躯下的性器，整张脸憋得通红，像报复alpha的惩罚，故意用圆滑的手指甲，笨拙地在性器顶端的圆孔上一刮。

江绍之沉声一哼，性器猛地涨大一圈，瞳孔焰红，燃起两簇欲望的火苗:“宝宝在摸什么。”

童青鹤咬牙不语，闷头揉着手心里越粗越长的性器，看着它慢慢顶到毛发密集的小腹前，胆怯，准备松开的手，却被江绍之握紧，伴随着alpha粗重的呼吸，上下用力地套弄。

“宝宝乖，用点力。”江绍之猛地撞了撞胯，在童青鹤柔软的手心重顶一记。

alpha紧拥着omega，性器几乎穿过手心，顶在童青鹤绷紧夹起来的腿心周围，硕大圆滑的龟头摩挲着大腿内侧嫩滑的肉，印下一串湿漉漉的粘液。

童青鹤呼吸急促，江绍之连续亲吻他的眼睛，嘴巴，撑开他的喉咙，听他情不自禁溢出的呻吟，轻轻细细的，撩拨他的欲望。

腺体变得湿润，江绍之吮着已经打开的腺体，抓起童青鹤立起来的东西，两根性器握在宽厚的掌心摩擦，童青鹤定力不足，被江绍之抱起来，整根性器被他含在喉腔吸了两口，立刻忍不住的发出呻吟，一股一股白液喷射到江绍之小腹前。 童青鹤紧紧闭眼啜泣，直到柔软的臀肉被打开，饱满涨大的龟头顶在穴口外磨蹭，带出湿淋淋的水。

江绍之咬着童青鹤的耳朵:“宝宝乖，抬头看镜子。”

alpha耐心哄骗，童青鹤掀开模糊的眼睛，镜中的自己两条腿几乎被抱起来折到肩膀，臀缝的穴口湿滑无比，微微翕动，顶在穴口外的龟头慢慢撑开一个饱满的入口，露出嫣红的肉。

淫靡的画面刺激眼球，他抓了抓江绍之的手臂:“叔叔，唔呜——”

声音卡在嘴边，硕长的性器先挤入一个头，慢慢推动，紧接着，整根插进最深的地方，在小腹前顶住鼓鼓的痕迹。

江绍之一手抬起童青鹤的腿，一手握紧他的腰，舌头沿耳廓脖颈亲吻，江绍之目光锁在镜子前，与童青鹤眼神交汇。

“宝宝，好好看着，看爸爸怎么疼你。”

江绍之说话缓慢，胯下的动作却与野兽无异，性器对着镜中挺动，抽出时层层穴肉翻搅，带出软滑的精水。

圆硕的龟头磨了磨，又被撑开的穴口艰难的吞了进去。

童青鹤半昏半醒间射了，他一直流泪，看到白浊射在镜子前，浑身羞热。

江绍之低低地呵笑，掌心抹了些白浊送到湿软穴口外，随着性器抽出，再一并推进去。

“爸爸爱你。” 江绍之揉了揉童青鹤微微鼓胀的肚子，一股浓精持久的射在童青鹤体内。


	3. 支配

“叔叔，我想支.配你。”童青鹤整个人看起来比江绍之还要红，头脑发昏，开始胡言乱语，这已经是他鼓尽最大的勇气做的命令。  
  
童青鹤掀开江绍之睡衣的领口，手慢慢探入，在他结实的胸口前摸了两下，听到江绍之喉咙闷出的低喘，令他脸热不已。  
  
他还在威胁：“不准动，叔叔。”  
  
童青鹤开始入侵江绍之的精神领域，alpha身躯流淌的汗液越多，他就越稳下心，这意味着对方正处在失控又克制的边缘。  
  
他舔了舔嘴唇，手指移到江绍之褐色的乳头时，试探地拨了拨。  
  
修健有力的手臂陡然紧绷，肌肉连成流畅的线条，江绍之看着几乎趴在自己怀里为所欲为的omega，双手向后一撑，任由对方把自己的睡衣剥了。  
  
衣服卡在腰胯，露出紧实而不会很夸张的腹肌，隐没在睡衣底下的人鱼线。  
  
童青鹤抬起烧红的脸，发现江绍之一动未动，没有反扑的迹象，心一定，张开嘴巴，舌头绕着乳头含了一口，很快被alpha忽然抽动的腹肌吸引目光。  
  
他害羞地一下子退开，江绍之依然没动。  
  
“叔、叔叔……”童青鹤抖着手摸索江绍之的身体，在腹肌块流连的摸了一会儿，隐在腰胯下的黑从沿着下三路蔓延，他哆哆嗦嗦的拉开，已经勃起的性器打在他手上，圆硕的龟头湿润，微微一抖，顶端吐出黏液，童青鹤没脸再看。  
  
他别看眼睛，江绍之还是没动，沉香一丝也无，卧室内充斥着粗沉的喘息。  
  
江绍之敛下目光，没有信息素，没有动作的压制，没有眼神的侵犯，童青鹤感受不到威胁，他不停吞咽喉咙，手摸到那根粗大的性器，开始慢慢的上下抚弄。  
  
撑在手心的东西越来越大，童青鹤两只手握着，站的累了，索性微微蹲下，不时害怕的抬头查看alpha的反应，江绍之如一块沉默的巨石。  
  
如果不是江绍之的身体散发着炽热的温度，汗液淋漓，粗重的喘气敲在耳膜，他几乎以为对方毫无反应。  
  
童青鹤顿了顿，悄声问：“叔叔，想要吗……”  
  
江绍之猛地抬眼，布满欲望的目光让童青鹤一抖：“你、你不要动。”  
  
江绍之没动，于是童青鹤低头，闭着眼，羞耻地亲了一口饱满的顶端。他贴着江绍之的小腿坐着，清晰的感受到对方腿部肌肉猛烈的抽了一下。  
  
童青鹤吓得松开手，粗长饱满的性器几乎贴在江绍之黑绒绒的腹前，甚至有几分狰狞。他狼狈地爬起来，落在身上的眼神让他不敢再碰。  
  
童青鹤躲进了浴室，下一秒，刚锁上的门打开，随着走动，江绍之胯间巨物不停地晃着。 童青鹤避无可避，衣服三两下扯散了，他被江绍之反着压在冰凉的镜子前，alpha的声音低喘中带着几分粗糙的性感：“童童给叔叔，嗯？”  
  
饱满的龟头已经挤在穴口外蓄势待发，童青鹤才做过没几天，后天还疼着。他说：“疼……”  
  
尽管龟头陷进了肉穴的一部分，听到omega说疼，江绍之猛地抱起他让他夹紧双腿，火热的性器直接顶进腿间，不断亲吻吮湿润的腺体。  
  
“乖、乖童童不怕，叔叔不进去。”江绍之颈上的脉搏剧烈跳动，他已经忍耐到了极限，但他的omega喊疼，最终也只把人压在镜子前用腿磨出来，没有彻底进入。  
  
  
  
一早训练，童青鹤头重脚轻，整个人快要飘起来的状态。他对昨晚的所做不可置信，但自己的alpha的确听从他的话，这让他的信心受到了一定的鼓舞。


End file.
